Butter Cookie Blues
by Chocolaverge
Summary: In which Hiccup tries to surprise his boyfriend Jack by making butter cookies his Granpa North would make when he would visit Jack and his step-sister Rapunzel. Modern College AU. More info inside.


So, I got a casette player the other day and watched a few of my many cassette films, which are mostly animated, since they're from when I was kid.(Titanic is in there, probably the only live action film I own on cassette). Long story short, I was watching a Mickey Mouse film that had a collection of some of his cartoons, and I thought "Yo, lemme HiJack this cute short." So here goes. Unrealistic shit coming up as well haha.

* * *

"By yourself?" Rapunzel raised her brows in surprise, her smile faltering slightly. Hiccup nods.

Rapunzel was called over by Hiccup, who wanted a a bit of information on her step-brother who happened to be his boyfriend, Jack. Apparently, Grandfather Nicholas always baked butter cookies with Rapunzel and Jack when he visited them, and there was Hiccup's plan. Hiccup asked for the recipe, and Rapunzel wrote it down on the back of a paper with a pen he also gave her. She hands it back to him, with a curious look.

"Why not? How hard can baking be?" Hiccup shrugs, already walking to his kitchen. Rapunzel tugged at her blonde hair, biting her bottom lip. Hiccup could do many things, but baking? She was not so sure. Even as the thought crossed her mind, she placed her trust in Hiccup. She let go of her hair, and smiled again. "Okay, Hic. Good luck!" Rapunzel waves and walks out the door.

"Let me know how it goes!" Rapunzel calls over her shoulder, closing the door behind her. Hiccup mumbles a 'will do' as he stacks a bowl, cookie pan, and a measuring cup on his left hand, reading over the recipe. He mumbles to himself as he gathers more things, not hearing his cat, Toothless, make his way into the kitchen. He took a seat on the counter, next to a bag of flour, looking over the things.

Toothless yawns, and then meows for Hiccup's attention. Hiccup places vanilla extract next to the salt, petting Toothless' head. "Hey buddy," Toothless purrs, leaning his head to Hiccup's hand, "wanna help make Jack cookies?"

Toothless' purring stops and he looks ahead of him, eyes narrowing.

_Jack. Are you shitting me._

Hiccup nodded at his arrangement on the counter, smiling. Walking to the oven, setting it to 400 degrees. "I think that's everything." Hiccup read over the note, completely concentrated. Toothless rolled his eyes, deciding to take a walk around the kitchen.

"Careful, Toothless. Don't drop anything." Hiccup didn't even lift his head while saying it, and Toothless could barely hear him.

Hiccup picks up the sugar, carefully measuring it as he pours it into the measuring cup. He dumps that into the bowl, and then cuts what should be a cup of butter (It said so on the label, though Hiccup doubted it was one cup.) He looked for the mixer in a cabinet, pulling it out as soon as he saw it. He plugs it in and places the bowl under it, and then flips it on. Toothless nearly ran out of the room as soon as he heard the loud _whirrrrrr_ of the machine.

"Mix for five minutes," Hiccup mumbles, putting the paper on the table, where it would be safe from the about to be chaos in his kitchen.

While Hiccup was reading off the list for the sixth time in the dining room, Toothless was now standing on a rack that held a box of pancake mix, a container of baking soda, and a box of popcorn. He was hissing at the machine that was right under the rack, swatting his paw at it, tail swishing back and forth rapidly. A splash of buttery sugar jumps out of the bowl, scaring Toothless into a retreat and of course, before tripping over his own tail and knocking over the box of popcorn open, kernels not making a splash as they sunk into the bowl filled with buttery sugar, barely noticeable.

Hiccup walks back in and turns off the mixer after leaving it on for a good five minutes. He grabs the egg and vanilla extract on the counter, placing the vanilla next to the bowl for later use. Hiccup cracks the egg swiftly, throwing the egg shells away. He picks up the vanilla extract, dumping a two drops of it into the mix. He then grabs a different bowl, scooping the measuring cup into the flour. He dumps out most of it, until he gets the right amount of flour. Humming to himself a this point, he gingerly pours in the flour, walking over to the spoon drawer looking for the teaspoon. He picks it up, closing the drawer with his hip, walking and carefully shakes out salt into the teaspoon. He pours that into the bowl, and then grabs the batter bowl.

Toothless sits on the floor, watching ( a bit nervously) as Hiccup pours the contents of the first bowl into the second bowl. Toothless' ears go back, and his tail curls around him. This would be entertaining to him, but Hiccup looks so proud of himself, Toothless is actually feeling a little bad about this.

Hiccup starts mixing the batter, not noticing the little bumps of kernels in it. He feels the batter thicken, and he grins, grabbing the cookie pan. He puts a cookie sheet on it, and start to place pressed balls of batter onto the tray in a neat line. He grabs the tray from the sides, walking to the oven, feeling the heat radiate from it as his hand neared the handle. He quickly pushes in the tray, closing the oven again.

"Rapunzel said it should be done in ten minutes... I think Jack can make it in less," Hiccup says as he reaches for his home phone, petting Toothless' head, and this time Toothless feels less bad.

Jack's going to be eating them, not his Hiccup.

* * *

Jack and Rapunzel walk over to Hiccup's house, shoulder to shoulder. It's probably been seven minutes since receiving the call, and Jack was jumping all over. A surprise! from Hiccup! Hiccup doesn't usually do this kind of thing, and it's surprising to Jack

"What's the surprise, huh? Spill." Jack grins, tugging at his step-sister's hair. Rapunzel swats his hand away with a laugh. "I'm not sure, we'll just see when we get there." Rapunzel smiles innocently, slightly pushing Jack, who pushes back with the same force.

"How much longer 'till we get there?"

"About two minutes, maybe." Rapunzel pulls up her sleeve, exposing her wrist wratch. Rapunzel nods, looking back up.

"Yeah. Two minutes."

And so they walk on, Jack excited for his surprise, and Rapunzel excited for the reactions.

* * *

"They should be here by now," Hiccup looks up from the book he's reading, marking his spot with a book mark. He closes the book, placing it on the coffee table. He smiles in relief, hearing knocks on his door. He opens the door, revealing Rapunzel first, and then Jack walks in, flowers in hand. He wraps his arms around Hiccup, swaying back and forth.

"Hey Hic, my love, my bae, the apple of my eye, my true-"

"Stop, Jack, geez" Hiccup laughs, pushing Jack off, "You're such a sap," Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"All the better to keep you with me, my dear." Jack hums, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Rapunzel rolls her eyes, and looks over to Toothless, "Dumb boyfriends." She laughs, and Toothless whips his tail back and forth in response.

"Soo...what's my surprise, Hiccup?" Jack grins sheepishly, and Hiccup shrugs innocently, "You'll just have to find out."

Jack was going to say something in response, before Rapunzel interrupted.

"Hey Hiccup, I think something's burning..." She bit her bottom lip. Hiccup nearly trips over his own feet as he runs to the kitchen, yelling about his cookies.

"Cookies?" Jack looks over to Rapunzel, only to find her with shoulders hunched, clutching onto her hair.

"I should've helped bake them," Rapunzel mumbles as she runs over to help Hiccup with the cookies.

Jack stays in the same spot, unsure of what to do, before he heard Rapunzel's shrieks and then loud popping.

He runs to the kitchen, finding blackened cookies popping as if they were popcorn. Hiccup was trying to stomp on them as they jumped up a few inches into the air, and Rapunzel was trying to hit them with the end of a broom, looking bewildered. Jack joined the two, stomping the cookies as they popped, and he looked over to Hiccup. He had a neutral expression, and Jack knew what that meant.

As soon as they destroyed the cookies, All three stood there, in a mess of crumbs. Rapunzel opens her mouth, but then closes it. Hiccup just looks at the floor, inspecting the mess. Jack bites his lip, a worried expression on his face.

"Hiccup...?" Rapunzel finally speaks up, with a soft voice. Hiccup doesn't look up.

"Hiccup, what where in those cookies?" Rapunzel asks, looking over the mess. Hiccup doesn't respond.

Hiccup just sighs, "I'm going to my room to go work on something. You guys can leave if you want, I'll clean up later."

Jack steps back as Hiccup walks past him, down the hall and into his room, Toothless following behind him. Rapunzel and Jack look at each other. Rapunzel flutters her lips, smiling after. "Go talk to him. He just needs a pick- me- up."

Jack nods, and walks to Hiccups door. He gives a light knock, "Hiccup?"

No response.

"Hiccup, c'mon, it was just cookies!" Jack laughs.

"But they were the ones you and your grandpa make!" Hiccup yells, and Jack steps back in surprise.

Jack scratches the back of his neck, before responding. "It's fine! I mean, we'd burn them most of the time!"

"Not as bad as I did!" Hiccup yells back, "They were _popping,_ Jack! No one could mess up as bad as I did!"

Jack frowns, hearing bed springs creak. Jack walks back into the kitchen, finding the cookie crumbs gone and floor clean. Rapunzel had apparently thrown out the crumbs, and she wiped her hands on her skirt.

"Well? What happened?" She asks, looking up. Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's pretty upset by all this." Jack shrugs. Rapunzel thinks for a bit, and grins as soon as she gets an idea.

"C'mon!" She grabs Jack's arm, slamming the door behind them.

Hiccup flinches as he hears the door slam. He puts the back of his hand on his forehead.

"I should've let Rapunzel help. This wouldn't have turned out so bad." He turn to Toothless, "But how does someone mess up as bad as that?" Hiccup groans, feeling stupid.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jack and Rapunzel return, hands full with boxes stacked with other boxes. They quietly open the door and close it, smiling to each other. They both walk to Hiccup's door, and Rapunzel knocks, since she has only a box in her hand.

"Hiccup? Can we come in?"

Hiccup let's out some sort noise from the back of his throat, and Rapunzel takes it as a 'yes'. She opens the door, and looks to Jack. Jack takes a seat next to Hiccup, blowing into his ear. Hiccup shot up, bewildered by the action.

"Jack, what the-?!"

Before he could say more, Jack dumps five boxes of cookies in front of him., and Rapunzel hands him a box of cat treats. Hiccup looks at the cookies, reading off the names: Thin mints, E.L. Fudge originals, Chips Ahoy, Oreos, and Lemonades. Hiccup looks up to Jack, who's smiling.

"Like I said, sometimes we'd burn the cookies, and we'd substitute them with these." Jack ruffles Hiccup's hair. Hiccup smiled back.

"I'd say you're a great boyfriend, but it'd boost your ego."

Jack snorts, "You just did, and I'm holding you up to that."

Rapunzel looks down to Toothless, petting him. "They're such teenagers. How about a treat, Toothless? You've been holding up well with this fiasco." Rapunzel grabs the box, and starts opening it.

_If only you knew,_ Toothless thought, as he waited patiently for his treat.

* * *

Slightly OC I think, and if you want to watch this cute lil short, it's called Mickey's Surprise Party, it makes you realize a cartoon mouse has better game than most of the guys in rl damn. Written for my lovelies who read this, and something to keep you patient for Cinderfella's update ;) See you in the next chapter for Cinderfella~!


End file.
